


Is This a Goodbye

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: The goodbye scene between Genji and Mercy when Genji leaves blackwatch/overwatch. One-shot. Enjoy! :)





	Is This a Goodbye

“ Breathe”   
“ Try to relax, it will be fine ”  
Genji tried to remember the words Angela said to him when he had his nightmares.  
“ It will all fade away ”  
“ I’m with you ”

He was standing in front of Captain Morrison’s table and waiting him to say something.  
Jack sighed deeply and asked “Are you sure about this Genji?”  
This was probobly his hugest decision in his life. Well maybe second.  
Genji nodded his head. There was nothing to say.  
Jack stood up from his chair and turned to the window.

“You know Genji, you are really important to us. It’s going to be difficult. Especially for Mercy”  
Genji remembered the first time he saw Mercy. He tought he was dead and he was seeing an angel. After a couple of months he was in love with her. He wanted to believe that Angela felt the same way for him.  
“I know sir. It’s going to be hard for me as well. But I have to go.”

Jack sighed again “Very well. If that’s how you feel.”  
Genji bid his farewell to his Captain.  
He wanted to get out of the headquarters now. If he stayed 1 minute longer he thought he would change his mind. But he had to say goodbye.   
It was easy to find Reyes and Mccree. They were shocked to hear that he was leaving. He bid his farewell to both of them. Genji promised to visit them. Then he found Ana, Reinheardt, Torbjorn, Winston and Tracer. They were also shocked that he was going to leave.

“If you found yourself in troble, you know where to find us” Ana said while hugging Genji.  
“I know Ana. Thank you.”  
Fareeha was also with Ana that day and she was crying. Genji hugged him tightly and said “Don’t worry Fareeha, I will be fine. And I promise to send you letters from my travels.”  
“Will you come back?” Fareeha asked.  
“Who is leaving” a woman asked. Genji knew that voice. He turned his head to only meet with the eyes of confused Angela.

“Oh, we should probably leave you two alone” Ana said and picked up Fareeha. The room drowned into silence.  
Genji couldn’t say anything. Didn’t know how to say it.  
“What is going on Genji. Are you leaving?” Angela asked.  
Genji didn’t answered. Couldn’t find the strength to answer.  
Angela knew he was going to leave. It was only a matter of time. In his eyes, she know he wanted leave so bad.  
“But we- we need you here Genji. You are a true asset to Overwatch”

Genji looked at her eyes and asked “Am I only an asset to you?”  
Mercy was shocked. She didn’t know he felt like this.  
“Genji of course not! You are like a family!”  
Genji took a deep breath. He wanted to pretend that Angela actually didn’t cared for him. That she saw him only as a weapon. But he know she actually cared for him. Maybe even more than that.... loved him.  
“I have to do this Angela. I have to go.”

He couldn’t said anything else. He didn’t want to leave her.  
Genji saw a tear coming from Angela’s eye.  
“I know Genji... I just wished... We had more time...” her voice was shredded.  
Genji hugged him tightly. He didn’t wanted to let go.  
“Once I found what I’m looking for, I will come back for you Angela. I promise.”

Angela put her hand around Genji’s head and removed his lower part of the mask.  
She kissed him gently, tried not to hurt him.  
“I know you will Genji. Don’t forget my words.”  
Genji hugged her again and after that found himself a chopper.  
The words that Angela told him when he was having nightmares...

“ Breathe ”  
“ Try to relax, it will be fine ”  
“ It will all fade away ”  
“ I’m with you “


End file.
